steel_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinna Stormforge
She is the midget of the group. With her loud voice and gruff personality, she can often come off as mean. However, Sinna tends to be the moral compass of the group. = Backstory = What You All Know Sinna grew up a lady within the courts of Mirabar. She was apart of a great black smithing family, alongside her brothers. She was later kicked out. Her Actual Backstory Sinna grew up a lady within the courts of Mirabar. Despite her mothers efforts, she refused to be brought up as a proper lady, leaving a divide between the two. She began training along side her brother in black smithing and the art of battle. Though she was good at black smithing, Sinna found her true talent in utilizing weapons and armor in battle. She began to train as an exquip mage. Her abilities paired with her brothers master craftsmanship was an amazing sight. They were their father's pride and joy. That all changed when their lord father decided to take them to court. Sinna thought this would be an opportunity to help the other lords bring safety and happiness to the people who they protected. She was severely disappointed. At the court, all she saw around her were lazy cowards, whose only interest was to send innocent citizens out to fight in their stupid wars. She was furious and called them out on their bullshit. Embarrassed and enraged, her father disowned her then and there, and she disowned him in turn. She left the upper tier of Mirabar and never looked back. The Story Sinna arrived at the Steelveil guild where she was paired up with Kharina, Lexicon, Baldwin, Gixxle, and an old friend Cassius (whi didnt let her forget that 20 silver she owed him, jeez). After a small but hilarious curtain prank, they set off on their first "quest". To summarize, it was a drag and she was eaten, nearly drowned, and waten again. She didn't have fun, bit helping people made it worth it (not to mention the sweet glaive she crafted from some magical wood). The others seemed to have a good time too. The group was accepted and they became a team. Their first quest wasnt much better on the 'getting eaten' scale. Giant spiders tend to do that apparently. But on the bright side, she got to try out her new glaive. Also, apparently the town was know for its Mythral production. Definitelysomething to look into. After a few bug batyles, a meeting with a dragon, and some bonding time with Tomlin (he's the best!), they final found their employer and set out to go mine delving. There was a small scuffle with some very large trolls, but the party got through reletively unscathed. We fought sone rediculously powerful jellies, and sadly Sinna had to be rescued by Leslie. After a long while we finally found the lost city. However, with lost cities come undead hoards, which is just what we got. Not only that bug those spider assholes chose to drop in as well. After an awesome fight, Sinna claimed the flaming skull as Mormesk and fused him with her flail. #besties After a break, the team joined Cassius on some family searching business. It didnt go well. Apparently so demon lord is crushing on him hard and wants his skull and heart. Weird. Out of sheer luck, the group escaped his realm and appeared on a fucking beach. The group took over a fort, then hitchhiked over to the bearest islands where they made friends with the locals. Buckle up, it gets weirder. In order to get home, we needed a big ass ship. The king promised us one if we took down tbe barrier aroubd some island. Easy enough...NOT! There was a fucking T-rex on that island. Leslie and Cassius both got chunks taken out of them. After getting some weird magic statues, a unicorn healed them and told us what to do about the batrier. We then went down into aome dudes temple. There were many traps and beasts that we beat up. Sinna got bitten by a were jaguar, because everything wants a piece of her apparently. After more beats and traps, we final did our job and went home. We took a long break, became B ranks, and tried to screw up Leslie's date (we failed). Also Kharina has a crush on that baker dude at the Cat's Piano!!! (Mormesk might be evil...maybe) =